star wars - inheritance
by novadragon1000
Summary: Claire Avalon daughter of a Jedi knight and a Clone trooper born with mysterious powers time line : clone wars
1. prologue

A young human female stands at the end of a long hallway she then looks into a large room and draws her blaster and signals the clone troopers behind her to stand by. She then enters the room, her mission is to recover some stolen goods from the republic military.  
In the room another male appearing in his late 20s is sitting at a desk reading a datapad, the female who appears in her early teens approaches the male and puts her baster to his head and says in a rather threatening tone

" _I been told that weapons been smuggled off world , where is this shipment headed_ " the man doesn't move.

Soon another male draws a weapon and approaches the female with a vibroblade and holds it to her neck. The female turns her head and sees the sword " nice blade " and without warning slams down on the vibroblade with her blaster she then grabs the arm of her assailant and throws him down then shoots him with her blaster killing him with a shot to his chest. She then turns her attention back to the person sitting at the desk who now turns to face the female republic agent.

" _ah agent Avalon how are you doing my friend_ "

" _call me lightning_ " she responded, the agent's real name is Claire Avalon the daughter of two Republic heros. she seems unimpressed and points her blaster at the table and pulls the trigger blasting a brunt hole in it , then pointing the blaster back at the guy " tell me now "

the male laughed and did not budge

" _ok seems like we do this the hard way then_ " Claire then signals the clone troopers and put the man under arrest cuffing him, she then makes a fist and punches him " _I ask the questions and you answer_ "

" _you will not ..._ " before he can finish talking Claire hits him a second time " _wrong answer , where is the shipment headed ?_ "  
the man then mumbles something and Claire then threatens the man by pushing him against the wall and puts her arm to his neck " _start talking or i will cut you up and feed you to a rancor._"

The man then confesses that the goods are being taken to ord mantell and blacks out. Claire then commands the troopers to drop the man and board the ship.


	2. Chapter 1

Claire boards the Republic shuttle signaling the crew to take off to Ord Mantell. Claire's squad consists of three clone troopers which she named Blaze, Chopper, and Archer and two other people one named Kei Nagase her XO officer and Snow Bartlett. The ship's helmsman then engages the ship's hyperdrive to make the jump to the planet and warps out over Ord Mantell. She then gives the command to land. After landing Claire finds the locals engaged in a battle with the separatist forces. Claire lends aid to the republic forces telling her squad to follow my lead.

Some of the members of the Opposing party recognize Claire and tells their tem to focus on her " that is the Republic's top agent " said one person. With the help of her team Claire secures the area checking on the people involved and sends Edge, Snow, Blaze and Archer to find the stolen goods, while she and chopper tended to the injured. Claire thinks _( so the goods were taken here. )_

A few hours later the recon team returned. Edge reports to her commander _" we have found the shipment of weapons , but as we approached we got ambushed and was forced to withdraw, Blase got injured in the firefight "_

Claire turns to her XO officer "_ good work, so where is the shipment now ?_ "

Edge points to the fort in the distance " _the goods were taken there_ "

Claire also noticed that Edge got injured as well and tends to it "_ I need you to be at your best Edge._ "

Claire then briefs her team " _our objective is to secure the republic weapons and get them back, should they resist detain them._ "

Claire then begins her mission to infiltrate the base to recover the weapons and finding it to be a secret base belonging to Dooku. Dooku is not at the base at the time but one of his associates is known as Grievous tasked with protecting the weapons secured by Dooku's forces. Grievous turns to the young agent as she enters.

" _Agent Avalon , the Republic's best it will be a shame if something happened to you_ " Grievous said in a rather mocking tone. Claire stood her ground unfazed " _i am here to recover the weapons that rightfully belong to us._ "

Grievous then draws two lightsabers and attacks forcing Claire to retreat and look for an opening and takes it by leading her opponent to her squad and giving them the command to open fire on its backside forcing grievous to retreat telling Claire " _I will deal with you next time._ " getting on his bike and takes off with two of Claire's squad members giving chase. Claire then tells them to let him go.

Claire looks through the weapons finding things they can use so they decide to keep them rather then turning it over to the military. Claire then preforms a search through the base and finds data on the republic weapons research, she then takes the data and delivers it to the republic military.


	3. Chapter 2

Claire returns back to her apartment in Coruscant after her mission to Ord Mentell where she sits at her desk writing the report of her last assignment to Ord Mentell for the agency she works for and then reading a datapad of other assignments assigned to her.  
Claire then puts the datapad down and leans back on her chair letting out a long sigh.

"_ being the top Republic Spec Ops agent is tough, but I can do it_ "

Claire has earned her reputation of one of the best since she always gets the job done when all others fail or come back empty handed. No one ever questioned her actions or how she did it all, all they see is her lone wolf nature forged by the events of her life.  
Claire grew up without a mother and was raised by a Jedi Master named Raigho, which himself knew he was her uncle and who her mother was but never told her instead raised her as a Jedi Initiate according to their tradition.

The first of the tests was a outdoor survival test spend one week in the tythron wilderness, and the Jedi code, given great physical ability these were not hard challenges as her second parent was a clone trooper but the identity was not shown to the Jedi master.

The second test is when he found out that she had no force ability so in place of it to complete the challenge the Jedi master ask that Claire spar with him and win which she did, forcing him to draw his weapon in the challenge. when told of the final trial to forge a weapon her saber did not light up as she isn't able to tune it , this was done in front of the council that is when they dismissed Claire which was her final test.

Growing up the only person near her was the Jedi Master to who she sees as her older brother. The jedi code was also burnt into her mind. Over time she grew cold and independent with that code becoming karma and morals to her using the laws of the Jedi to fuel her actions.  
Claire knew if she was a Jedi they will tell her that this was the will of the Force, but she knows she is not a Jedi, during this time Claire allows herself to feel emotions for the first time, without the laws of the Jedi Order telling her to keep her emotions in check.

A few days later Claire sees that one of the agency is resulting so she signs up for it takeing a job in the Republic SIS as a field Agent her work forces her to team up with others over time she begins to see spirits and hear voices during a mission to Nar Shaddaa regarding the smuggling of spices and other goods. Claire brings it up to one of her team members who then tells her.

" _spirits ? you must be seeing things , there is no such thing as ghosts or spirits , focus on the mission on hand._ "

Then a few weeks later it happens again, and on certain nights she hears voices as if someone is speaking to her. Claire brings up these events to her team members in the Republic SIS but gets the same treatment form them this time they treat her like she was insane and did not believe a word Claire told them.

With no one else to turn to Claire decides to do things by herself, becoming cold and distant. Claire then gets lost in her emotions as if falling into a sea of darkness. Then in the distance a single light was shining Claire then reaches up to touch the light

"_ Who are you ? _"

" _I am a newly born soul join your heart with me and I will stay with you till i am no longer needed._ "

The light then surrounds Claire and she awakens in the starship's med bay. She then looks around the room and sees someone at her bedside " _are you ok ?_ " he asks seeing the face of a young male

" _you saved me_ ? " Claire asks, Claire then tries to move and grits her teeth in pain

"Don't try to move yet , I found you injured and rescued you , looking at your clothes you seem to be a member of an agency , you say you can hear and see spirits well i believe you being different is how nature intended if you need me I will be here for you.  
now you should get some rest i will return you back to the Republic Capital "

A single tear falls form Claire's eyes as she turns away trying to hide her emotions of being alone and remains silent. The young male then leaves the room " my name is Lucas and I am sorry " ...

Claire continues to run missions for the Republic SIS including several joint missions with the Jedi and eventually becomes a military special ops agent taking on several high risk missions. Claire is then given a team while in service to the military, Kei Nagase ( Edge ) , Snow Bartlett , and 3 clone troopers in which she names blaze , chopper and archer in which she names Razgriz.


	4. Chapter 3

Claire is returned to the Republic capital as a result of a failed mission to Nar Shaddaa, the injures she sustained in the mission had kept her form doing any field work for the next several months, without the missions to keep her busy she begins to hear voices again. Claire believes she is going insane and wonders if it is there how come only she can hear it.  
At this point Raigho believes it is time to tell Claire the truth of her mysterious gift and summons her mother and Claire to the Jedi Temple. There they tell Claire of her latent force sense powers telling her that not everyone can feel the force or see spirits those who do are normally force sensitive.

" _but I am not_ " was Claire's response

_" more like not enough to make you into a force sensitive but just enough for you to feel its effects. So I will give you this a lightsaber to remind you of your family I am Master Raigho your uncle and Terra is my sister your mother._ " Raigho then gestures Terra who knows what her brother is thinking.  
" _Claire , you are to remain in the Jedi Temple till you learn to control your powers, I am sorry but its for your own good_ "

The next several months was hard on Claire as the Jedi Temple became a prison to her and unable to return to the Republic SIS the only times she is allowed out the temple is when Raigho is on a mission for the Jedi Order as she had become his padawan.

During Claire's captivity in the Jedi Order she learns how to control her powers at will and fully releases them for practical use, it is only when Raigho felt that she is ready that he releases her back into the republic SIS. Ounce she returned her methods was as brutal as ever before regardless of her uncle's warning of her powers strain her severely. This led to people referring to her team the daemons of Razgriz.


End file.
